DESCRIPTION (adapted from the application): The purpose of this program is to provide comprehensive predoctoral training in molecular virology and pathogenesis by coupling a strong foundation in coursework with research experience in broad areas of virology. Support for five predoctoral students, including two DVM students is requested. Trainees entering the program will be selected based upon the strength of their undergraduate (or DVM) backgrounds, research experience in the biological sciences and career goals in the study of virology. All trainees will take virology core courses, various advanced courses in other relevant disciplines such as molecular biology, biochemistry, and immunology, a mandatory course on Ethical Issues and Professional Responsibilities, and they will participate in a seminar series, journal club and research retreat. Graduate- student training will be administered through and research retreat. Graduate- student training will be administered through the Cornell Graduate School - the Fields of Graduate Education Comparative Biomedical Sciences; Microbiology; Biochemistry, Molecular and Cell Biology; and Genetics and Development Thesis research will be performed in one of the eight laboratories of the participating faculty who have primary appointments in the College of Veterinary Medicine, the Department of Molecular Biology and Genetics or the Boyce Thompson Institute. Existing support for the proposed program is substantial in the form of the research environment and facilities, the Cornell Biotechnology Program and computing and library systems. Areas available for training are centered on viral replication and assembly, gene expression and pathogenesis. These studies encompass retroviral, herpesviral and hepadnaviral oncogenesis, retrovirus-induced immunodeficiencies, retroviral RNA packaging and capsid structure and assembly, baculovirus- gene regulation and expression, herpesvirus and influenza virus genome packaging and intracellular transport, parvovirus tropism and capsid crystallographic structure, and herpesvirus and hepadnavirus vaccine and antivirals development. In vivo models of feline, avian, murine, piscine, sciurid, and canine species are available to assess pathogenesis of viral infections.